


One of those days

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [15]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Being the captain can be stressful.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Series: Cricverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	One of those days

Tim had had a particularly rough day. 

It started with a gym session, which was gruelling. It included a heap of high intensity interval blocks, which made Tim want to throw up with the exertion. 

In a round of speed skipping, Pat whipped himself in the shins with the plastic skipping rope. The noise was startling, and everyone looked over to see what was going on.

“Oh, that sounded like it really hurt,” Mitch fussed, rushing over to Pat, abandoning the wheel he had been doing ab rollouts with.

“I’m fine, Mitchy, I promise,” Pat assured, grimacing slightly. 

Mitch knelt down in front of Pat and looked at his legs and gasped with horror. A red line was blooming where he had whipped himself.

“Fuck, Patty, that looks so sore,” Mitch worried. 

“Pat, are you okay?” The strength and conditioning coach asked. 

“Just stings, it’s nothing serious,” Pat confirmed.

Mitch stood up, eyes wide. “It is serious! Look at the mark on your skin!”

“Baby, I’m okay,” Pat said gently, but at that point, Mitch’s panic was more of a concern than the actual injury.

JL had been sitting in the corner, working on something on his laptop as the boys worked through their gym session, but he looked up. “Pat, Mitch, why don’t you just take a breather and calm down?”

“I am calm,” Pat replied, but JL just gave Mitch a pointed look, and Pat understood. “Okay, let’s go, Mitchy.”

Tim loved those boys more than anything, but that had made him a bit jealous. Tim was seriously considering faking an injury of his own so that he could spend time with Steve, too, instead of working through the nightmare of a session.

After that, Marnus and Uzzy had a tiff over nothing, which ended up in them refusing to speak to each other. That made their fielding drills nearly impossible, making Tim want to tear his hair out. 

He had hoped to have a coffee and sandwich with Steve in their lunch break, but in that time, JL needed Tim to look through some vision with him, to help guide their next net session. 

When Tim told Steve, Steve’s face fell, and Tim almost called the whole day quits right then. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Tim sighed, heart aching.

“Not your fault. You’re the captain, I shouldn’t get upset when I don’t have you to myself,” Steve replied.

Tim leant in and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. “Uzzy and Marnus are doing my head in,” he admitted.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I love them, but they really piss me off when they get like this,” he agreed.

Tim nodded. “I just want to have lunch with you,” he sighed.

Steve ran a hand back through Tim’s hair. “We can spend all night cuddling on the couch if that’s what you want,” he suggested.

Tim’s heart warmed, at that. “I’d love that,” he agreed.

Steve pressed a kiss to his lips before Tim had to head to JL’s office. “I love you, Timmy,” he reminded.

“Love you more, darling.”

***  
After Tim’s lack of a lunch break, it was time for the meetings. Tim was beyond grateful for the captaincy, and he had grown so much in the role, but days like this one really tested him. Every coach and selector had a differing opinion, and Tim developed a painful headache trying to get his head around all of them.

After that, Tim had to stay back to do a radio interview. Steve had offered to stay at their training ground so that they could head back home together, but their media manager offered to drop Tim home to thank him for doing the interview.

By the time Tim was walking through the front door, it was dark, he was starving, his headache was killing him, and he felt like he was about to explode.

“I’m home, baby,” Tim called out, kicking his shoes off just inside the door beside Steve’s. 

Steve rushed to the front door to wrap Tim up in a hug and kiss his lips. 

“I was so worried about you, today,” Steve murmured, stroking Tim’s jaw. 

Tim sighed, melting into Steve’s arms. “I have the worst headache ever,” he admitted.

Steve pouted with sympathy, pressing another peck to Tim’s lips. “I’ll get you some tablets, you relax on the couch while I sort out some food. I’m making dinner, no arguments,” Steve declared. 

“Baby-“ 

“No arguments!” Steve said. “I promise I won’t burn the kitchen down, and you need to rest after the day you’ve had.”

Tim sighed. “You were busy all day, too,” he pointed out.

Steve shook his head. “You didn’t even get to sit down and have lunch, darling. Please just snuggle up on the couch, I can have dinner ready within twenty.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help in the kitchen?” Tim asked warily.

Steve chuckled. “I can grill chicken breast and vegetables without incident, Timmy,” he assured. “Would you like a whiskey?”

“Isn’t that a bit naughty?”

Steve shook his head. “It’ll take the edge off. I promise.”

Tim relented, and Steve fussed around to help him get settled on the couch with TV on and a whiskey in his hand. Steve was about to head to the kitchen, but before he did, he gave Tim a kiss on the forehead. 

“Thanks for looking after me, baby,” Tim said gently.

“Always, Timmy. We might not be married yet but you’re mine, and I’m gonna look after you, always.”

***  
After dinner, Tim was feeling a lot better. The headache had gone, and he was less moody now that he’d eaten. 

They curled up on the couch to watch the latest reality show. Normally, Steve would lie against Tim’s chest. Today, though, Steve sat down and pulled Tim against him, letting the older man settle with his head against Steve’s chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Tim’s middle, securing him.

Tim felt all of the tension of the day drain from his muscles, in his fiancé’s arms. 

Steve pressed light kisses along the back of Tim’s neck, pausing at one spot to suck teasingly, knowing all of Tim’s sensitive spots by heart.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Steve murmured.

Tim shrugged, but thought about it. “Just one of those days. Started out jealous of Patty and Mitch getting to spend time together, when I’d barely spent two seconds with you all day,” he admitted.

Steve chuckled softly, sending vibrations through Tim’s torso. “Darling, we had a breakfast date,” he pointed out.

Tim frowned, turning his head slightly to meet Steve’s eyes. “Was that this morning? I thought it was yesterday.”

“Yes, it was today,” Steve laughed softly. “Marnus and Uzzy got on everyone’s nerves, today,” he acknowledged.

Tim groaned. “Seriously, I love them, but they shit me to tears when they argue with each other,” he agreed.

Steve laughed. “I’d hate to do a whole Queensland preseason with them.”

Tim laughed softly, at that. “So true. I couldn’t deal with the humidity, either,” he mused.

Steve pulled a face. “They train in Brisbane, not Cairns. It’s so much more temperate,” he pointed out.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Okay, captain geography,” he teased.

Steve shook his head fondly, burying his forehead into Tim’s shoulder blades.

***  
After sharing a hot bath, Tim was the most relaxed he’d felt all day, once they got into bed.

“You’ve spoilt me, tonight,” Tim murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to Steve’s lips.

Steve shrugged. “I had a lot of rough days as captain,” he acknowledged. “I might not legally be your husband yet, but you’re everything to me, Timmy. If a little bit of extra care can help you unwind, that makes me happy.”

Tim melted at his words, but his lips quirked up into a smile at the last part. “‘Unwind’ sounds suggestive,” he chuckled.

Steve rolled his eyes at that, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea. 

By the time they both drifted off to sleep, they had ‘unwound’ a whole lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I also just updated Now and Forever! :) xxx


End file.
